


I Think You're Alright

by blueboyjohnny



Series: try hards that are going nowhere [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drag Queens, Drug Dealing, Friends to Lovers, Gangs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboyjohnny/pseuds/blueboyjohnny
Summary: The story of Ten meeting Lucas, becoming his best friend and then falling in love





	I Think You're Alright

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by I Think You're Alright by Jay Som  


_i._

Ten meets Lucas in the dead of winter, right around the time his life begins to fall apart again. It’s no fluttering moment, no love at first, no red strings or bells. Lucas is just a dork that stumbled into his life at a pretty decent time.

Ten sits in the tiny dressing after his drag show, he’s already untucked and unstuck everything and was trying to find a way home. Exhaustion was creeping into his bones and usually when he felt this heavy he knew he wasn’t getting any sleep that night.

With that thought, Ten decides he doesn’t even want to go home. There are a few more hours before the club closes and maybe he should do a few shots then make Hendery pay for a cab to take him home.

The door to the dressing room is forced open, the old paint unsticking from the doorframe, just as Ten was throwing a black tank top over his head. Jungwoo saunters in still dressed in drag from their earlier show.

His platform boots make him almost seven feet tall and he has to duck to make it through the doorway. A guy comes in behind him, about the same height as Jungwoo without heels. His big eyes and pouty lips have an aura of innocence as he looks up at Jungwoo in awe. 

Once Jungwoo is fully in the tiny dressing room he strikes some poses. The boy lets out little ooh's and aah’s looking Jungwoo up and down. He was a sight to take in with all-black chaps and black bikini-style bottoms on underneath. His chest was covered in a black bra with a silver ring in the middle, a black cropped leather jacket with fringe on the sleeves covered his shoulders. With one final pose, the boy claps. 

“I will never understand how you hide your dick man,” the boy gushes. 

Jungwoo just giggles, turning so his crotch was no longer available for the boy to ogle at. 

“Ten,” Jungwoo shouts when his eyes land on him. 

He walks over quickly, Ten winces at the squeaky sound of the leather as Jungwoo throws an arm over Ten’s shoulders. 

“Ten this is Lucas,” Jungwoo gestures to the boy and said boy waves. “Lucas this is Ten,” Ten doesn’t wave back. 

“He’s been having a rough time lately don’t mind him.” 

Ten rolls his eyes, busying himself with cleaning up the rest of his mess. He could just leave his things all here and come get it before they open tomorrow. There was no easy way for him to lug all of this back to his apartment anyway. His car got repossessed earlier this week and with no buses running this late he was stranded. 

Getting drunk and forcing Hendery to buy him cab was sounding more and more appealing as the night went on. 

“Well,” Lucas sounds just like Ten expected, “that’s life for you, always a bitch when you least expect her to be.” 

His smile doesn’t fit his appearance. Lucas’ exterior was rough and rugged but his smile was bright and boyish. Ten liked the contradiction. 

“You and Jungwoo friends,” Ten asks. 

Lucas seems to brighten at the idea of Ten talking to him. He nods his head quickly, Ten imagines his brain rattling in his skull. 

“We grew up together.” 

“You’re also a trust fund baby,” Ten’s question comes out more like a statement.

Jungwoo laughs, “yeah he’s also a disowned one like me too. His momma got a kind heart though, she sends him checks _every_ month.” 

Lucas has the nerve to look sheepish but Ten is suddenly seeing green. An idea comes to mind. 

“You new to town or something?” He questions. 

“Nope! Just haven’t had time to come see Woo preform yet, he kept talking about his new Saturday partner so I had to rush over and see,” his eyes sparkle as he speaks, “you’re amazing.” 

Ten wasn’t expecting the honest praise, “thank you.” 

He gives Lucas a sultry smile trying to slip himself back into his old stripper persona, the one that easily got him what he wanted. He leans on the chair next to him keeping his gaze steady on Lucas. 

“You know what,” Ten slowly walks closer to him. Lucas’ eyes follow his movements just like he anticipated, “why don’t you keep me company tonight?”

Ten brings a perfectly self manicured finger up to Lucas’ shoulder. He gives it a hard jab causing his shoulder to jerk backwards but the rest of him remains unbothered. 

“Buy me a few drinks,” then Ten is off. 

He hears Jungwoo say _you’re a grown man now_ as the door closes behind him, the rest of the sentence gets drowned out by the club music. The club was packed tonight but he manages to snag a stool right in front of the bar. The bartender, Hendery, stalks by shaking a steel canister. He pours a fruity drink into a sugar-rimmed glass and passes it off to an awaiting customer. The stool next to him opens up and Ten becomes nervous. 

“Drinking again,” Hendery leans on the counter looking at Ten with his wide suspicious eyes. 

Ten ignores the unnecessary comment, “two shots.”

“And a beer,” the nerves in his stomach disappear as the stool next to him is taken, “I’m paying.” 

Ten doesn’t know why he ever doubts himself. He turns and comes face to face with Lucas, a blush resting high on his cheeks. Ten can see the nerves rolling off of him and gives a smile. 

A beer bottle is placed in front of Lucas and a second later two shots in front of Ten. He doesn’t even hesitate to down them both, grimacing at the horrid taste of vodka. Lucas has an awed expression on his face and Ten just stares back, smug as he sucks on his lime. 

“Keep the drinks rolling babydoll,” Ten stacks his shot glass and puts the lime in them. He smirks at Lucas. 

Lucas laughs at him. They bump shoulders, Ten was eating up his bright smile, he _really_ likes his smile. 

Hendery comes rolling by his eyes downcast as he prepares another drink. “Two more shots,” Lucas calls to him. Hendery looks up and gives a nod before going back in the direction he came. 

“It’s really busy tonight,” Lucas yells a little louder than necessary. 

“Drinks are half off.” 

Lucas nods taking a sip of his beer. Two more shots are placed in front of them. 

“You’re sharing this time,” Lucas takes one for himself and Ten can see the dread in his eyes as he picks up the shot. 

“Hope you’re not a light weight, I want plenty more tonight.” 

Ten drags Lucas back to the dressing rooms. Jungwoo was long gone and Ten couldn’t be more thankful for it as Lucas pushes him against the old door. It shakes under the weight of Ten’s body. 

Lucas is big and Ten is very appreciative for how small he makes him feel. The kiss is sloppy from the alcohol and sheer want for each other. It’s all tongue, their teeth clash more often than not. With one arm on the door and the other pulling Ten closer by his waist, Lucas gives a low moan.

Ten pushes away at Lucas’ jacket which the man happily sheds. He feels all on Lucas’ muscular arms, the skin soft under his fingertips. Lucas pulls away ducking to kiss down his neck. He nips and bites and sucks and Ten realizes it’s been ages since he last got laid. Lucas’ hands go under his shirt dragging them across Ten’s toned stomach while sucking a sizable hickey into his neck. 

Ten groans throwing his head back, it hits the door with a soft thud.

“Lucas,” Ten pants out. 

He doesn’t budge.

“Lucas,” Ten calls out again. He yanks on Lucas’ hair detaching him from his neck. 

They’re eye to eye, Lucas doesn’t waste any time diving in to steal another kiss. The slide of their lips is slower this time. Ten’s body melts from the way Lucas kisses him. 

Lucas pulls away gazing sharply into Ten’s eyes. 

“Fuck me,” Ten says breathlessly. 

There’s a beat, a moment too long and Ten is so horribly impatient, already half hard in his skinny jeans. 

“Fuck me,” he can’t help but whine. “Please Lucas, please.”

It’s pathetic the way Ten is begging but Lucas got him so wound up. He grinds hard against Lucas’ leg looking up at him through his eyelashes. Lucas just groans in response, staring right back at Ten with hazy eyes.

Lucas complies, fucking Ten hard against the door until he’s coming untouched all over it. Then while Ten’s body is heavy from good sex and alcohol Lucas calls a cab to take him home.

_ii._

There was absolutely nothing interesting about working at 7-Eleven but, Ten needed a day job, the drag shows just weren't cutting it. Ten liked it here though the hours were great and his manager, Johnny, was an alcoholic that gave him a pay raise on his third day and felt too bad to take it back.

So, he was living the high life with his more than minimum wage salary and flexible work hours. 

The worse part was that 7-Eleven was always busy, there wasn’t a single down moment as the same ugly sweaty white men came in to refill their big gulps and teenagers tried to steal Four Lokos. Most of the time Ten just let them take it because it was a nasty ass drink that’s better off being stolen than brought.

A bell chime catches his attention from where he was hiding in the back. With a sigh, he makes his way out. 

Ten resists the urge to roll his eyes as Lucas stands at the counter with his big stupid smile on his face. He turns around. 

“Hey,” Lucas cries out. 

Johnny walks in through the back door with the usual tired look on his face. Johnny liked to whine about his problems and in the few weeks he’s worked here he feels like he knows a little too much about his manager.

And Ten thought his life was bad. 

Johnny opens his mouth to say something but Ten turns around again and goes back outside. More people had lined up behind Lucas and with a sigh, he logs into the computer.

“Two packs of Marlboro lights please,” Lucas said with a smile. 

They’ve known each other for two months now, Lucas had become a booty call of sorts. He’d shown up to the club every Saturday for a month before Ten had given in and slipped Lucas his number. 

“How’d you even find out where I was working,” Ten sets the packets of cigarettes down on the counter. 

“Jungwoo told me!” 

Ten huffs because of course he did. Jungwoo has been pushing Lucas on him ever since the night at the club. Lucas was definitely Ten’s type too, the rugged drug dealer that liked to start fights. He loved it when Lucas came over with bruised knuckles. It got his dick harder than he’d like to admit. 

“Is that all?” 

Lucas nods his head. Ten tells him the price and Lucas pays with cash. 

“Actually,” Lucas stands up straighter, “My friend Mark’s crush Donghyuck is in a band and they’re playing at The Cosmos tonight. I wanted to know if you wanted to come?” 

“Can you hurry it up,” the guy next in line asks, “people have places to be.”

Lucas turns to the guy giving a glare that sends a shiver down Ten’s spine. He looks more annoyed than angry. 

“It’s rude to interrupt people when they’re talking,” Lucas’ voice is hard. 

The man takes a step forward. He was about Lucas’ height, a little heavier than him but if they fought Lucas could probably hold his own. Ten leans in with interest. It would be a treat to see Lucas fight in real life. 

Lucas also takes a step forward turning his chin up so he was looking down on the man. 

“It’s rude to hold up the line.” 

Lucas sucks his teeth. He turns his head to Ten giving him a smirk. Ten’s seen something similar to that from when he’s sitting in Lucas’ lap egging him on. 

Johnny comes stumbling through the storage room. “I can take the next customer.”

Lucas doesn’t look like he’s gonna back down and the man stands firm also. 

“Lucas,” Ten calls quietly. It’s a little different now that his manager is in the room. Despite Johnny being a little messed up and Ten’s overall distaste for working a second job he didn’t want to lose it. 

The man and Lucas hold eye contact for a little longer. Then the man turns away slamming his Super Big Gulp onto the counter in front of Johnny’s register. 

Lucas turns to Ten irritation evident in his face. He moves back gesturing for the next person in line to come forward. 

“What time do you get off,” Lucas asks.

“Six.” 

“The show isn’t until 8, I’ll be here after your shift.”

Then he stomps out the door. 

“You can clock out,” Johnny said. 

Ten’s entire body deflates at those words. After Lucas left everyone and their momma came running to 7-Eleven. His feet hurt from his size too small shoes and there was a crick in his neck that just wouldn’t go away. The lack of sleep from the past few days was slowly catching up to him.

He gives Johnny a small smile, “see you tomorrow.” 

In the back room Ten finds his bag, changing from his uniform shirt into the white one he brought. It takes most of his strength to push the back door open. To his surprise Lucas’ silhouette stands tall across from him. There’s a shorter guy in front of him, they speak quietly both glancing around real suspicious like. 

Lucas raises a palm and the guy takes it. With a strong pull Lucas drags him into a bro hug with a resounding pat on his back. 

“You got my number right,” he asks.

The guy nods and Lucas nods back, “call me if you need more I don’t always sell here.”

“Are you serious,” Ten whisper yells. He finally lets the door shut, it slams loudly behind him.

“This is my job,” Ten speed walks over to him catching him by his wrist. 

Ten drags Lucas to his bike. It's parked on the backside of the building, a red Harley-Davidson—the last gift his parents gave him—shimmering even in the darkness. 

There’s yelling coming from behind them as people go in and out of the 7-Eleven. Lucas looks good in the low light, well Lucas looks good anywhere and all the time. The younger boy at least has the heart to look sheepish. He brings his hand up to the back of his head, shrugging his shoulders. 

“I’m a mobile business baby,” Lucas says. 

Ten ignores the flips his heart does. The anger in his chest simmers to something else, Lucas looked really handsome tonight, “Are you done staring?”

Ten huffs pushing the younger boy away from him a little harder than necessary, “shut up. Take me home so I can change.”

He snatches up the helmet and Lucas climbs onto the bike. Ten gets behind him with some difficulty, he winds his hands around his torso resting his head on Lucas’ back. 

The smell of Lucas’ shampoo engulfs him, honey and something else he can't figure out. He takes a deep breath letting the scent calm him then focuses on the bike speeding. Trying to ignore the fact that Lucas’ shampoo choices calm him. 

They pull up to Ten’s apartment complex, Lucas removes his key from the ignition while Ten rushes to the front of the building. Lucas joins him as he slips the key into the door.

Ten’s apartment complex wasn’t something one could really be proud of. It smelt weird, like an old’s people home, and the elevator never worked. Ten was long pass being embarrassed by its cobwebbed corners and the bug piles on the floor. 

He stops in front of apartment 306 a little winded, no matter how many times he climbs those stairs he was still always out of breath. The ugly green door opens with little problem. 

The apartment was on the smaller side but again Ten couldn’t be embarrassed if he tried. At least he had a house over his head and that was more than what most people could say. He kicks off his shoes sighing in relief. 

Exhaustion seeps into his bones as he walks deeper into his apartment. The sound of Lucas’ boots reminds him of the promise he made earlier. As he takes off his clothes, he regrets agreeing to go.

Ten turns to a red-faced Lucas, the younger’s eyes were fixed firmly on Ten’s boxer clad hips. Ten cocks them to the side relishing in the way Lucas fidgets. 

“I’m tired Lucas,” Ten’s entire body sags with the realization. 

He tries to think back to his last night of good refreshing rest. It was maybe 2 or 3 weeks ago when he rode Lucas on the balcony, he promptly passed out when they made it back inside, before that it was probably weeks. 

Ten stares at the tall fidgety man across from him. Lucas seems to be fighting some internal battle, Ten doesn’t know what it would take to get him to leave the house. He does know he doesn’t want to be cooped up by himself, Ten would probably just watch TV (basic cable) until he got so bored he decided to get drunk then smoke some on the balcony, but he definitely wasn’t going to sleep. 

Lucas seemed to help him sleep, there was something about his presence that was so soothing it calmed his restless mind. Or maybe it was his energy that simply exhausted the other. They haven’t spent much time together outside of fucking and Ten really didn’t have it in him for sex tonight. He could laugh at himself for that statement. 

“Oh, that’s fine, you’ve been working all day, I understand,” Lucas’ sounds a little disappointed, “I just wanted us, too hangout.”

Ten sighs, “well, we can hangout here. I’m just tired.” 

“But Mark.”

“You hangout with Mark all the time, tell him we couldn’t make it. You wanted it to be just us anyway, right?”

Lucas nods his head fast and Ten smiles at his eager reaction, “cool, I’m going to take a shower. Get Netflix ready, I won’t be long.”

Ten doesn’t wait for an answer, he turns around and makes his way to the bathroom. He feels bad for getting Lucas to bail on his friends but if he wanted to go then he could. It wasn’t like Ten was holding a gun to his head threatening to end whatever this relationship was if he didn’t cuddle him. 

Once Ten is standing under the warm spray he thinks back to what Lucas said. _I just wanted us too hangout._ It wasn’t really what he said that made Ten feel all mushy but rather how he said it. His voice was shy and riddled with disappointment. Ten feels giddy that Lucas wants to spend time with him, he really liked the younger (in a friends sense), he was good company even if that company never extended farther than sex. 

The lines of their relationship could blur after this, the difference between a booty call and friends with benefits would smear as soon as Ten crawls into that bed. 

Ten turns off the water. He grabs his black towel, wiping down his wet body. Lucas was the one eager to be friends so maybe things wouldn’t turn weird. 

Lucas was warm. His whole personality—once he stopped putting up that hardcore drug dealer front—was one of an eager puppy looking for companionship. Some things were just better off with boundaries. 

When he goes in his room and sees a clearly excited Lucas sitting on his bed those thoughts ease. There wasn’t any trouble in making a new friend.

_iii._

The trailer door finally swings open, Lucas stands in the doorway a huge smile on his face. His usual smile that could make anyone fall in love, always a little too wide for his face.

“Jungwoo isn’t here yet,” Lucas steps to the side letting Ten in. 

Jungwoo’s trailer was in its usual state of disarray. He was always working jumping from job to job never leaving a moment for himself or to clean his house.

“Wanna get started,” Lucas' voice was more timid than usual.

Lucas was usually overeager and awkward, the type that never knows what to do in a situation but continued on with embarrassing determination. Now he seemed subdued, his movements small, he refused to make eye contact which was also strange. If Ten wasn’t so tired he’d be more worried probably even ask him what’s wrong, but he was practically dead on his feet. 

There was a pipe and some ground-up weed on top of Jungwoo’s mail-filled living room table. Lucas sits on the floor across from Ten who takes a seat on the couch. 

“How was work,” he begins stuffing the pipe.

Ten lets out a huff, “work was, work.”

Lucas nods his head, he lights the pipe and takes a deep inhale. Smoke billows around them as he exhales and Ten is itching for his turn. 

“You know, I think you’re pretty cool,” Lucas says. 

Ten knew he was cool, he didn’t need Lucas to remind him of that. 

“I think our friendship is cool too,” Lucas doesn’t make eye contact.

Ten lights the pipe and takes his own inhale, feeling his whole body relax. He lets the smoke sit in his lungs before exhaling. Lucas looks like he’s waiting for Ten to say something but he couldn't think of anything. His brain too fuzzy from his shit storm of a day to see where any of this is going. 

“Ummm, I would love for us to like, I don’t know, maybe go on a date? I don’t know. I just really like you.” 

A part of the little confession feels elementary like they were on the playground and Lucas dragged him behind a tree to give him a big kiss. Ten tries not to let that gooey feeling take over as he stares at an uncommonly shy Lucas. 

Lucas was a good guy, as good as a drug dealer who didn’t really need to be a drug dealer could get, and he was good to Ten. 

But he was so easy to love. That thought was scary in ways Ten didn’t even want to process. Having almost been in love made Ten a little apprehensive, it took everything he had, who knows what love could do when it was really present.

Before he was forced to fend for himself Ten lived an okay life. He stayed in an okay neighborhood with an okay childhood and okay friends. It was one of those lives where you were content with where you were but not enough to stay. His almost love took away his scholarship, his one-way ticket out of his okay life. Choosing to fight for that almost love sent him plummeting down to something worse than okay.

Jungwoo comes barging into his house, “being a waiter fucking sucks!” 

Ten smiles, Jungwoo definitely hadn’t realized the tension in the room. He throws his things down on the couch adjacent to the kitchenette. “I’m gonna take a shower, don’t wait up for me.”

The bathroom door is locked and Ten turns back to Lucas. Ten didn’t want love or like, he wanted to work his way back to okay and maybe get some good dick along the way. That's what Lucas was providing right now and that’s all Ten needed. 

Lucas pulls his face into a blank expression. In the little time Ten had known him he noticed that Lucas’ eyes always gave him away. They were so big and imploring and while Lucas could school his face he couldn’t hide the hopeful look in his eyes.

“Lucas, I think what I need right now is a friend. Can you be that, just my friend,” Ten wants to apologize for his dismal tone. 

He wished he could say yes so the hopeful gleam in Lucas’ eyes wouldn’t diminish. 

Before Lucas can say anything back Jungwoo comes out completely naked causing Lucas to yell in protest. Ten has to applaud him for his impeccable timing and he does by taking another hit from the pipe.

_iv._

Ten stares down at the contact name, these days Lucas was unobtainable. He’d come over and lay Ten down, get him all whiny and needy, then his phone would ring. No matter how far they were into their activities Lucas would always answer the call. The person on the other line always needed him more than Ten seemed to at that moment.

But Ten is half hard in his shorts on this lovely afternoon and hadn’t had a proper dick-down in three days. 

(Partly because he’s ignoring Lucas but that’s not important.)  
They never explicitly stated that they were exclusive but when they stopped using condoms Ten thought it was a giveaway. A sure sign that “hey we’re not dating but I trust you to not be fucking other people and catching any STDs”. 

Ten taps the screen before it can go completely dark. He isn’t sure he can handle Lucas walking out on him again. It was obvious Lucas was seeing someone else. What if Ten was just being a burden with his constant calls for attention while Lucas was out there with someone who truly liked him.

Ten taps the screen again watching it brighten. He begins to pace the space of his small kitchen. Ten couldn’t like Lucas like that. He enjoyed his company and the time they spent together when they weren’t fucking. Maybe, no there are no maybes, Ten definitely didn’t love Lucas and definitely couldn’t like the guy beyond their friends with benefits relationship. 

He lets out a noise of frustration giving the cabinets a little kick

“Ten,” a voice calls out. Fucking great he was going insane. 

“Ten,” the voice tries again. 

He looks over at his phone, an ongoing call with Lucas appears on the screen. He scrambles to pick up the phone before Lucas can hang up, “hey.”

“Hey, what’s up,” Lucas’s voice was deeper over the phone. Ten knew he did it on purpose but it never failed to send a shiver down his spine.

“Nothing much.”

There’s a hum on the other side of the line. Ten doesn’t wanna outright ask for a good fuck. He’s not that shameless. 

“Did you need anything,” there’s confusion laced in his tone. 

“You,” Ten is a little shameless. 

There’s a chuckle from Lucas, “what do you need from me?”

“Lucas,” Ten _whines_, whines like a little brat because he misses Lucas. Missed him stuffing him full and then cuddling afterwards. 

His semi was gone now and he wouldn’t even care if Lucas just came over to watch a movie. 

“I’ll be there in 20.”

It takes Lucas 25 minutes to arrive and no longer than 2 to have Ten in just boxers on the kitchen counter. Lucas kisses slowly down Ten’s chest, his big eyes peering up at him. He stops right above Ten’s boxers, sucking a hickey into his hip. Ten’s breathing gets heavier, he cards a hand through the younger’s hair. 

“Please,” he pants out. 

Lucas’s tongue darts licking the part he just sucked. 

“What is it baby?”

“Just touch me.”

Lucas was never one to tease. He’s always been impatient and one to please so he brings a hand up to Ten’s boxers and removes his hard cock. He licks a stripe from the base to tip. His eyes never leaving Ten’s. The heavy look makes Ten’s stomach and toes curl. 

He takes the tip into his mouth swirling his tongue around it. Just as he dips his head taking the rest of his hard-on into his mouth, his phone rings. 

“Don’t answer it,” Ten grips the back of Lucas’s head pushing him lower. His dick throbs and his thighs shake. 

The ringing quits and Ten lets Lucas up. He gasps and there’s a string of spit connecting them. Ten pulls him into a messy kiss. 

He doesn’t want Lucas to go, to leave him all high and dry. He can’t be jealous over something that wasn’t his. Lucas’ phone rings again. He tried to pull away but Ten grips harder on his shoulders. 

Lucas breaks free taking his phone out of his pocket. Ten sits on the counter, his dick halfway out of his boxers. 

He’s embarrassed. 

This situation has moved past him just wanting to get off now he’s fighting for attention. He doesn’t even know who he’s fighting with, its probably some pretty girl that Lucas stumbled across. Ten has always been pretty confident within himself but the way Lucas leaves him—dick halfway out and still panting—makes him feel a little unwanted.

Lucas hangs up, shoving his phone back into his pocket. He gives Ten a guilty look walking back into the kitchen. 

Before Ten can help himself he’s blurting out, “running back to your side bitch?”

Lucas looks caught by the question.

“Or am I the side bitch?”

Lucas looks taken back, his eyes wide in surprise. Ten’s embarrassment is now evident in the blush on his cheeks. He turns his gaze to his fridge. 

“My side bitch? Ten—”

“Where the fuck do you keep running off to huh? What fucking girl is more important than me?”

Ten was making a fool of himself, but the anger outweighed common sense. The shock on Lucas’ face grows into distress, then it tinged with anger. 

“You’ve been leaving me high and dry for weeks if you got someone better in your phone don’t waste my fucking time.”

“We’re not even really together why are you so pressed?”

That shuts Ten up. Why was he so freaked out over something that wasn’t even his. Lucas was his own person, he can do whatever he wants. Ten hadn’t asked Lucas to be his and Lucas hadn't asked since that night in Jungwoo's trailer. 

“Fuck you,” was all Ten could say. 

“I don't have time for your bullshit, I have to go.”

Lucas storms out of the kitchen, collecting his jacket off the back of the couch and his keys off the table. Ten wants to cry, his fingers grip the counter he's going to cry whether he likes it or not. Lucas straps up his boots and looks back at Ten one more time. 

His eyes hold anger, maybe disappointment but Ten could be over-exaggerating the longing look. He bites his quivering lip, jumping as Lucas slams the door shut behind him. 

He tucks his now soft dick back into his pants. His chest heaves as the tears fall down his face. _We’re not even really together,_ god those words hurt because they weren’t but here he was acting like an over-protective boyfriend. Ten probably missed his chance with Lucas.

_v._

There were nights when Ten couldn’t sleep and those were the nights he actually got stuff done. Tonight there was nothing left to do. It was nearing 3 am and Ten has already washed the dishes, sorted his laundry (lights from darks and whites get their own pile) then tossed and turned in bed for about 30 minutes.

He grabs the packet of cigarettes off the beside table on his way to the fire escape. A cool breeze passes over him as he opens the window to climb out. The rusty metal is cool under his bare feet and the streets look empty tonight. He shakes the cartoon until his fifth cigarette of the night tips out into his hand. Ten curses when he realizes he left his lighter inside. 

The loud engine of a motorcycle scares Ten as he turns to go back inside. He peers over the edge of the fire escape balcony as a familiar red motorcycle pulls up. Ten can’t help the somber feeling that settles in his stomach as Lucas takes off his helmet. He tucks it under his arm before looking up at Ten. 

“Hey,” Lucas yells up to him. 

Ten hasn’t been able to shake the embarrassment from last week, “hi.”

“Why are you still awake,” Lucas asks before Ten can ask what’s he doing here. 

“Can’t sleep.” 

Lucas makes a sad noise. 

“Well let's go get something to eat,” Lucas says.

There’s some silence. Ten felt like a clown, the week long ghosting hasn’t been good to him. He realizes how big of a role Lucas played in his life. What was supposed to be just sex grew into something so much bigger. Ten wasn’t scared of it, he was never one to shy away from feelings, but there was something different about the way Lucas made him feel. And that made him uneasy. 

His previous tiredness seems to roll off his shoulders as Lucas stares up at him with big hopeful eyes. 

“Give me 5 minutes.” 

They end up at McDonald’s at exactly 3:45 am. The cashier looks worn out, she probably wasn't paid enough to be here this late. She gives a sad _Welcome to McDonald’s_ and pops her gum while they look over the menu. 

“I’ll take a, uhhhh, Big Mac meal large coke to drink. A 10 piece chicken nugget, just the nuggets. Can I change the coke to a chocolate milkshake?” 

Ten was used to Lucas’s big appetite but, he really shouldn’t be eating so much this late at night. The cashier taps away on the screen before looking up with an _anything else_ expression. Lucas looks at Ten seeing if he wanted anything. Ten was kind of on a diet—no fast food because he was broke— but Lucas was paying so he’d save the five in his pocket. 

“Just a large fry and a coke,” Ten said. 

Lucas looks at him with sad little puppy dog eyes, “that’s it? You’re not hungry?” 

Ten feels all fuzzy inside like he usually does when someone, more importantly, Lucas, cared about him. His whole body tingled all the way down to his fingertips. He just shakes his head. 

Things with Lucas feel more complicated, it was so obvious that Ten didn’t deserve him. Especially after how he acted last week. Part of Ten felt like Lucas was going to call a quits right here in this McDonald’s. Of all the places, of course he would be dumped in a McDonald’s. 

Their order number was called, Ten went to go find a table while Lucas got the food.

“There’s a lot we need to discuss,” Lucas says while setting the tray on the table, “now that I think about it McDonald’s probably wasn’t the ideal place for this.”

Ten’s heart drops to his stomach. All his wildest nightmares are coming true, right in a fast food joint. His last relationship was a failure that completely ruined everything, nothing could beat that. Those were the lowest moments of his life so this heartbreak should be nothing. 

Ten had barely taken a step up from his past but Lucas made it seem like he’s crossed mountains. His worse days with Lucas were nothing in comparison to his best days without him. It was scary, it wasn’t new, but this time it was more exciting. And soon it’ll be gone. 

He wonders if that person in Lucas’ phone is worth it if they know where Lucas is right now and what he’s doing. 

“My phone got turned off,” Ten starts trying to derail the conversation. “It was either the phone bill or the lights, adult decisions.” 

Lucas looks on confused, stealing a drink of Ten’s coke. He makes an ah sound before shoveling milkshake covered fries into his mouth. 

“Why were you out here anyway,” Ten asks trying really hard to keep the conversation far away from what Lucas wants to discuss, “you missed me?”

Lucas lets out a sigh setting his burger down on the tray, “Ten, chill out.”

He just looks away and fills his mouth up with fries. 

“Look,” Lucas starts, “I’m sorry about the way I’ve been acting, I just couldn’t explain it to you.”

Lucas looks nervous, fidgeting with the wrapper from his burgers. Ten’s racing heart doesn’t subside, his hands are sweaty, his eyes feel watery. He wants to bail before finding out why he was brought here. 

The exhaustion creeps into his bones once again. 

“I took a job,” Lucas’ voice drops to a whisper, “for TY.”

TY was the leader of NEO, one of the leading gangs in town. People barely saw him outside of doing business with him. Lucas sold weed for TY and that was about it, anything more meant you were officially in the gang. TY wasn’t heartless, he helped the youth by giving them jobs or that's what Ten heard. TY truly moved in silence. 

“I wanted to really be apart of the gang, Mark made it seem like so much fun.”

Ten’s eyes widen at those words, only Lucas would consider being in a gang fun. 

“What did you have to do,” Ten asks worry evident in his voice. 

Lucas shakes his head, “I can’t tell you that, but that’s where I was all those weeks. Doing stuff for TY.”

Ten nods his head, trying to wrap his head around all of this. The worry in his stomach has a new meaning. Gangs, in general, are dangerous but TY was leading the most powerful one on this side of town. They’ve been lighting people up for the better part of the month and Ten wonders if Lucas had anything to do with it. 

“Why, why would you want to… to do something like this Lucas you didn’t even need to sell weed.”

Lucas doesn’t look at Ten, he casts his eyes to one of the huge windows. Ten waits for him to rack his brain to find an answer. 

“Momma cut me off,” Lucas’ voice was timid, "Pops found out that she was sending me money. So, she stopped."

There seems to be something else Lucas isn't sharing but the broken look in his eyes keeps Ten from asking for more. 

"And like I said Mark made the gang sound like fun, so I'm sure I'll be fine."

Ten just sighs. He doesn't have the right to give Lucas any advice. He's never made the right decisions in his own life and he'd be a hypocrite to try and talk him out of this. It was probably already too late anyway. 

"I'll always be here for you Lucas, no matter what. You mean the world to me," Ten reaches across the table and grabs a grease-covered hand stroking his thumb across his knuckles. 

“Thanks Ten.”

As their conversation switches to their usual flirty dialogue Ten realizes that they never discussed his little outburst. With the way Lucas' nose crinkles as he laughs Ten feels like he's long been forgiven. The exhaustion of being awake for almost 32 hours melts off his body with every bright smile Lucas sends his way. He always felt a little better in Lucas’s presences, anyone would really. 

They sit in the booth tucked into the corner of the McDonald’s. They laugh and talk as the sun rises. Ten embraces the way his heart breakdances in his chest from Lucas reaching over and grabbing his hand or his foot rubbing up and down Ten’s leg. 

Ten gets back home around 6 am. He climbs into the bed and sleeps for the first time in almost two days.

_vi._

Lucas sits at Ten’s raggedy dining table. Ten brought it from Goodwill about a month ago, Lucas helped him drag it into his apartment. One of the legs are too short so he had to stick a book under it to keep it from wobbling. His chest always filled with pride at his own handy skills.

Ten can’t help the little smile on his face as he watches Lucas fiddle with his phone. He wasn’t necessarily keeping track of how long he’s met Lucas, but it’s been about 6 months and he’s been happy. 

There are many types of Lucas-es. The boy is so transparent it’s easy to read his mood. Right now the younger boy across from him looks lost and scared. Ten wants to hold him and tell him everything will be alright despite not even knowing the problem. 

He’s been pressing for about ten minutes for Lucas to just tell him what’s wrong. The younger just sat there with his phone in hand giving Ten a tight-lipped smile.

So, Ten went into the kitchen and is now wasting his good ramen. The water in the pot is far from boiling and it’s never been this quite when the two of them get together. 

“Lucas, are you sure you’re fine? You know you can talk to me about anything,” he keeps his voice soft as if not to startle Lucas. 

Lucas sighs leaning back in his chair. Ten watches as he runs his fingers through his hair, the black strands fall back into his face. He thinks he’s over stepped as Lucas’ face contorts into annoyance. 

Lucas lets his phone down gently his face goes soft again and his eyes look lost. 

“Kun is moving back to China to help out with his father's company now that he's finished his Master's and with him goes my place to stay,” Ten's heart drops, “but he offered to still pay for the apartment.” 

Ten lets out a sigh of relief, “then what’s the problem?”

Lucas looks up his bottom lip jutted out and not in his usual pouty look. His eyes were welling up and Ten could feel panic raising in his throat. In the few months he’s known Lucas the younger boy has never cried, or at least in front of him, and for that Ten was grateful. He was never good with tears. 

“All my life I’ve been relying on others and now that my mom ain't sending me money anymore, I don’t know what to do. Jungwoo doesn’t have enough room for me and I just don’t have the money for my own place.”

Lucas tosses his phone onto the table bringing his now empty hands up to his face. Ten hears the sniffles over the now boiling pot. He places the noddle in the pot, turning the heat down and placing the top on. 

“Lucas,” Ten sounds uncertain when he means to sound reassuring. 

Ten wants to pry Lucas’ hands off his face and wipe his tears but he feels like he’s overstepping. Their boundary lines have always been blurred, one moment it was just a quick fuck, then next Lucas was the only one Ten could turn too, then they wouldn’t talk for three days. 

But right now Lucas needs someone, someone that’s just a little more than a friend. 

“You could stay with me,” Ten says in a burst of confidence, “I know this apartment isn’t much but, its something.” 

Ten doesn’t look at Lucas, can’t bring himself to with how much that sentence means. It could just be a friend helping out a friend but with the way Ten’s been feeling about Lucas, it means so much more. He isn’t sure if Lucas still has feelings for him, after turning him down they never really talked about it, just continuing with how things were before. 

But that brought them here, Ten dealing with feelings and being unsure of what any of this means or if they can even move forward. 

“Ten, I can't deal with this right now.”

“What do you mean?”

“This, us, where we stand. I still like you, I’ve liked you since that day in April.”

“I love you.” 

Ten hadn’t thought too much about love concerning Lucas but that’s why it was so easy to just say it. This was something Ten needed to feel. Lucas was a friend to him, the greatest friend he’s had in a long time (sorry Jungwoo) and that friend type of love manifested into that real type of love.

Lucas stares for a long time. Ten can feel his heart in his throat. He can hear the blood pumping in his ears, _say something_ his mind screams.

“Ten I can’t take any of your jokes—”

“I’m serious Lucas. I love you,” Ten says with more certainty. 

“When did you know?”

“When I thought you were avoiding me for someone else.”

Lucas nods his head. His face is deadpan, just staring at Ten. He hasn’t felt this uneasy since he left his house at 18 with only $500. His fingers tap on the table waiting for Lucas to say something. 

Then, Lucas’ bottom lip starts trembling, his eyes start to water. He shoves his face back into his hands, his shoulders shake as he sobs loudly. 

Ten jumps up from his seat, the chair hits the ground with a loud thud. He doesn’t care as he circles the table squatting so he was eye level with the crying boy. 

“Lucas,” his voice is back to that soft comforting tone. 

“I love you,” Lucas begins to babble through tears. “I love you so much Ten.”

Ten's heart breaks, “I know, I’m sorry.”

Lucas sobs a little harder. It’s weird to think Lucas looks so pretty with tears rolling down his face right now. Ten resists the urge to kiss his red tipped nose. 

Ten cradles Lucas’ wet cheeks, “when did you become such a crybaby?”

Lucas laughs, it's a shy one and his cheeks are red—from crying or embarrassment Ten doesn’t know—but he’s still so pretty. 

“Can I kiss you?”

Lucas has never asked to kiss him and he never really needed to before. Ten flushes like he’s in middle school again, experiencing a crush for the first time. Lucas’ big red rimmed eyes stare at him with desire. 

Ten just nods his head. Lucas leans in slowly, something about this feels different. They’re breathing the same air, Ten can feel the puffs of his breath on his face, his heart slows but picks back up as the pot begins to boil over. 

Ten jerks away standing up fast to get to the kitchen but Lucas grabs his arm yanking him back down into his lap before he can get anywhere. He brings a hand up to Ten’s face and then kisses him. 

The softness wasn’t new, the way Lucas cradled his cheek wasn’t new, or the way his thumb brushed against it. What _was_ new was that Ten understood what all of those actions meant. Lucas loved Ten and Ten loved Lucas. 

Lucas pulls away, his eyes stilled closed. Ten takes in his long eyelashes, the flush of his cheeks and the way his lips are still slightly puckered. Ten decides he really does love Lucas and maybe this could be okay. 

There were a lot of almosts in Ten’s life. He almost got into a good school, almost fell in love, almost lost the love of his life. But Ten was happy he didn’t let this just become another almost. Ten hadn’t realized it that cool day in May that Lucas was probably the okay he needed. 

They lay on the small couch, Ten on top of Lucas, their gazes stuck on the tv. 

Lucas runs his fingers through his hair slowly. Ten can hear his steady heartbeat. 

“Were you serious,” Ten hears the rumble of Lucas' voice. 

“About what?”

“Moving in,” Ten turns to face Lucas, his chin digging into his chest. “Wouldn’t that be moving to fast?”

“If you don’t want to you don’t have to but, I don’t want you out on the streets.”

Lucas keeps his eyes on him, “look at you caring for your boyfriend.”

The word sounds foreign to his ears. _Boyfriend_, Ten hadn’t had one of those in years, it feels almost childlike. He turns back to the tv to hide the blush rising on his cheeks. 

“I think TY should be able to help me out with something, I was freaking out earlier because he hadn’t text me back”

“You’re so dramatic.”

Lucas giggles softly leaning closer to Ten, “but you love me.”

“I think you’re alright."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It took me a while to finish this but at least it's done. I'm already working on other fics for this universe, hope you enjoy.
> 
>   
[Twitter ](https://twitter.com/starryeyedjeno)


End file.
